Losing Steve
by Pencil Muncher
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP WOO HOO. DJ loses her boyfriend to her little sister, Stephanie. Meanwhile, Michelle suffers from a broken heart.
1. Michelles Long Walk

DISCLAIMER: …do you really need one?

SUMMARY: 25 year old DJ's boyfriend, Steve, gets snatched away by her 20 year old sister Stephanie. Meanwhile, Michelle suffers from a broken heart.

A QUICK A/N: I know I have some other stories to finish. But the second I thought of this one I knew I had to post it.

CHAPTER ONE

Michelle walked down the street, kicking the crumbling gravel angrily. How could he? They had known each other for so long. They had been together for what seemed like forever. How could he hurt her like that?

Aaron. Her Aaron, who she had once hated in preschool. But around the time she turned 13, she suddenly began to experience feelings for him…feelings that she, at the time, did not understand. Suddenly, her heart began beating faster when she saw him. Her stomach fluttered. She suddenly found herself unable of talking to him normally, like she had up until then. She had hung out with him almost every afternoon since 4th grade. He was her best friend.

But things changed so suddenly…

One day, shortly after she turned 14, he, embaressed, told her he liked her. And she, thrilled, told him she liked him, too.

And the rest is history.

For over a year, he was her equal. They did everything together. They spent the cold nights of winter huddled together in their down coats, drinking hot chocolate and watching the younger kids on the block run around, shrieking and playing in the streets. It never snowed in San Francisco, but the younger loved to pretend it did. Merrily, the two lovers would passionately kiss under the cold moonlight.

And in the spring, they would take walks in the park, counting the number of flowers they saw blossoming. They watched the newborn butterflies flutter by.

And in the summer, they would take walks along the Bay Bridge and watch the birds fly over the bay and the boats sail.

And, on this fall afternoon…

It was all over.

She never even saw it coming. One day, she's kissing Aaron as they raked leaves and laughing as they watched his little brother jump in them.

And then…

She goes over to his house this afternoon…

And he, bluntly, tells her it's over.

She noticed that he couldn't look her in the eye, and that he was mumbling and seemed upset.

But she still couldn't figure out why…all he said was, "I'm sorry, Michelle. It's over…I'm…going through a tough time right now."

She ran out of his house, slamming the door. She didn't want to be picked up. She didn't want her family to see her cry like this. She was so hurt and confused, and it was as if her whole world had shattered. She decided to just get home by herself. And that was just what she was doing; a 20 minute walk never hurt anyone.

She fiddled with the gold necklace he had given her for Christmas last year, tears silently falling down her cheeks. As the cold autumn wind blew in her face, she couldn't help but wish Aaron was there to hold her, and keep her warm.

She looked up at the sky. It was just getting dark. She could just make out the stars. How could they shine so brilliantly when the lights in her life had all just gone dim?

She realized, without knowing, that she had reached her house. She saw Steve, DJ's long term boyfriend, pulling up into the driveway. Only DJ wasn't in the car. Stephanie was in their next to him!

_That's odd_, thought Michelle as she opened the door to the San Francisco penthouse. _I wonder what's going on?_

She shrugged her shoulders. _It doesn't matter_, she thought sadly. She sighed.

"Nothing matters." She whispered out loud to herself, her eyes welling up with tears once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello everyone! I love this story, how about you?

Don't get your fishnets in a twist, I will get to the Stephanie/DJ showdown soon. This is the opening…

Don't you feel bad for our youngest tanner girl? Don't worry, the story will have more happiness to it.

I will get back to my other stories. I just really wanted to post this one.

What did you think?


	2. Steve's Change Of Heart

CHAPTER 2

"Got everything, Stephanie?" asked Steve politely as his girlfriends' sister stepped out of the car. Her car was in the shop, so he, of course, was the first to offer to pick her up from work. He sometimes had a hard time being away from DJ, who had just graduated from college that spring and was now working a full time job. He loved how Stephanie was always around, as her job had reasonable hours. He knew that as much as his life changed, Steph would always be the same. She would always be living in the penthouse. She would always be around if he needed her. There was something comfortable about the fact that she still had some stability to her life while his was becoming so different.

She had grown up a lot since he had first met her. Now, she had shiny, long blonde straight hair that glistened in the sunlight. She had bright blue eyes that lit up every time he saw her. She had a beautiful figure and facial features that made her smile more gorgeous then ever before.

"Thanks, Steve!" Called Stephanie in her cheery voice, interrupting Steve's dreamy daze. She walked into the house, leaving Steve alone in the car.

Steve began to think about it. Sure, DJ was great. She was cute. She was smart. She was nice and loyal and he never had to worry about her, because he knew he could trust her.

Stephanie was just her kid sister. Surely he couldn't ever love her the way he loved DJ. I mean, she was 5 years younger. And she was at a completely different time in her life. Surely there was nothing between them.

But he couldn't get the image of Stephanie out of his head. She was like his angel. He felt like he could tell her things he wasn't comfortable telling DJ about. She was so relaxed and so easy to talk to, and never expected anything, not like other girls. Other girls expected him to kiss them, to say "I love you" a tiresome amount of times and to shower them with affection.

But Stephanie was different. She was just so wonderful.

But how could he ever have her?

_No_, he thought sharply. _I have DJ. I shouldn't be thinking like this! DJ is the girl of my dreams._

But he couldn't help feeling that that was no longer true.

…………………………………………………………….

"DJ's on her way home." Stephanie announced as she hung up the phone. She looked over at Steve, who was sitting at the table, looking straight at her, not even eating anything for a change.

_What's up with him?_ Stephanie thought. _Usually he's thrilled to see DJ._

"Steve?" Stephanie said again. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"What? Oh, erm, yeah. I'm…glad." He stood up, and it seemed like he was almost in a hurry to leave the room. "Have a nice night, Stephanie."

"What's up, Steve?" Stephanie asked, concerned. Maybe he had gotten in a fight with DJ. Oh, poor thing. That must be what this is about!

"Is everything ok between you and DJ?" asked Stephanie.

Steve looked up at her thoughtfully. Finally, his chance to get her! He could tell her right then and there that everything was not ok, that he didn't love DJ anymore. But how could he do that to DJ? She would be so hurt.

"Ah…well, not really." He said, finally. "We…broke up."

"Oh, Steve." Stephanie said, her voice full of compassion. "I'm so sorry." She walked across the kitchen and gave Steve a tight hug. "I hope I still see you around."

"I think you will." He said, leaning in slowly for a kiss. Stephanie, thrilled, reacted quickly and leaned in farther. Their lips enfolded together, and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. He was so wonderful. And after all this time, she was finally kissing him.

That was nothing compared to what he was feeling. He was soaring high above the sky, so in love. He knew deep down that it was wrong to be passionately kissing Stephanie when he hadn't technically broken up with DJ yet. But he couldn't help himself; she was his angel. His sweet little angel.

And their tongues twirled in harmony together, they both knew the truth: they were meant for each other. It had to be fate that had brought them together.

Steve pulled away, and said, "Stephanie…you…I…please…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. She put her fingers to his lips, silencing him. She knew what he was trying to say. she could feel the energy between them.

Right astheir lips enfolded oncemore for anotherpassionate, serious kiss, the back door opened.

DJ was home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry to leave you in such terrible suspense. I just figured this was the best place to end the chapter.

There is going to be more coming: back to Michelle and Aaron's problem, An inner conflict for Steve, a breathtaking new romance for Stephanie and a rift between DJ and Stephanie's sisterhood.

Things are going to be very, very interesting.

Tell me what you think!


	3. The Moment Of Truth

A QUICK A/N: much thanks to those of you who reviewed. Except **FH Fan**, whoever you are. It wasn't all that polite to say "I may leave a bad review soon." Constructive criticism is of course accepted, but what you said was just plain rude. Unless I mistakenly read it wrong.

CHAPTER 3

DJ stared at her little sister and Steve, too shocked to move.

"DJ." Steve said calmly, trying to hide the rising panic inside of him. "It's not what—"

DJ held out her hand, motioning him to stop. "I don't want to hear it." she said, her voice quivering. She looked over at Stephanie. The middle Tanner looked as if she was about to cry.

_Good,_ thought DJ._ She ought to feel guilty._

DJ ran up the kitchen stairway without another word. She had seen enough. As she walked up the stairs, she tried to get over the shock at what had just happened. How long had this been going on? Have Stephanie and Steve been having a full throttle affair? Or was it just that kiss?

She couldn't bear to think about it.

She walked down the hallway, towards Michelle's room. She could hear loud, hiccupping sobs coming from the inside. Michelle was in the room that DJ had shared with Stephanie up until she was 15. Stephanie went back to her old room after Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse moved to Nebraska with the twins. DJ now lived in the same room she did when she was in high school.

DJ gently knocked on the door to what was now Michelle's room, temporarily forgetting about her own troubles. "Michelle?" she asked softly. "Can I come in?"

Silence.

"…ok." Michelle reluctantly said. She unlatched the door just wide enough for DJ to walk in. DJ gave a small gasp at the sight of her little sister. Michelle's big brown eyes were red and watery, and fat tears plopped her face.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Aaron dumped me." Michelle said sadly, staring out the window. She jumped off the alcove angrily. "I feel so hurt! How could he do this to me?"

"You're asking me." Mumbled DJ, just loud enough for Michelle to hear.

Michelle gave her a puzzled look. "Steph told me you and Steve broke up. What happened?"

DJ stared at Michelle in horror.Since when were Steve and DJ broken up?"_What!?!?!"_ she cried. "Who told her that? That's not true!"

"She said Steve told her." Michelle said simply. "She said he was a little upset and that she was trying to make him feel better."

"_THAT FILTHY PIG!_" screamed DJ in rage. Michelle looked up at her in shock. Such an outburst from DJ was unusual.

2 sets of feet came stampeding up the stairs.

Stephanie and Steve entered the room.

"I'm sorry if we hurt you, DJ." Stephanie said timidly. "I know you two just broke up, but Steve and I would like to make sure you're ok with us being together."

Steve cringed. He hadn't _technically_ broken up with DJ, had he?

DJ stared at the two of them, too disgusted to even reason wit them. "Get_ out_." She said, her voice frighteningly low.

"I'm really sorry, DJ." Steve said weakly. He felt like such a jerk for doing this to her. But why should it matter? He finally had Stephanie!

"_Get out_."

Stephanie and Steve ran out like frightened rabbits. DJ felt like smacking both of them.

"If there's anything I can do…" Michelle said sympathetically. DJ smiled at her. She longed to be back in high school, to have her life ordinary and simple. Her life had changed so much. She was out of college and now had to worry about finding her own place soon. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't live at 1882 Gerrard Street forever. She wished she could. She wished Steve hadn't been snatched away from her from her little sister. her little sister, who she had once been so close to. She had lost any respect she had hadfor her completely. she was so unbearably hurt by both of them.

The more she thought about it, she hadn't _just_ lost Steve.

She hadlost Stephanie, too.

…………………………………………………………………………

A/N: sorry that it's short! Just wanted to update. I hope more people read this because I just love getting reviews and ideas from all of you. And I'd like to know what you think.

Do you guys like it so far?


	4. Aaron's A Different Guy

A QUICK A/N: thanks again for the reviews. As requested, I will start with the Michelle/Aaron situation. **FH Fan** is forgiven. 

CHAPTER 4

"Aaron, please." Michelle called into the phone, exasperated. "We need to talk! Can you meet me at—"

"I don't think so, sorry." Aaron said shortly.

"Aaron!" Michelle cried, near tears. "What's wrong? Please tell me! _Please!_"

There was a slight pause.

Then, Aaron said, "I have to go." And he hung up before Michelle had a chance to even respond.

Michelle hung up the phone, tears slipping down her cheeks. Why would he not talk to her? Why was he so distant? _What's going on that he's not telling her?_

She decided not to sit in her room and cry about it anymore. No, she was going to find out what's going on, right now. Even if she had to walk around the entire city, she was going to confront him. She grabbed her coat off the rack and walked out the back door. Where would she go to find him?

She had a pretty good idea where.

Well, sort of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She decided to start at his house. She had dated him for a year and a half, and during that entire time span, he had spent the majority of his free time at home. He tried to help take care of his younger siblings, because his dad had died when he was a young age and his mother needed help around the house. She rang the doorbell of the old fashioned townhouse, not really knowing what to expect.

She heard tiny feet running toward the door. _Must be Cara_, thought Michelle. Cara was Aaron's youngest sister. She was 6.

"Can I help you?" Cara cooed in an adorable little girl voice.

"Is Aaron here?" Michelle asked.

"He's not available at the current time." Said Cara, like a recorded machine.

"Cara, why are you not telling me where he is?" asked Michelle. "You don't have to keep that a secret unless he's babysitting you or something."

"He _is_ babysitting me." Cara said simply.

"Can I talk to him for a minute, then?" Michelle asked hopefully.

Cara shook her head, her brown curls bouncing. "He's not here."

Michelle gave a puzzled look. "I thought he was babysitting you."

"He _is_." Cara said, obviously exasperated of repeating herself. "I already told you that. He's at Fullman Park. He had to meet a friend, or something."

"Cara, are you home alone?" asked Michelle, horrified. Aaron was never irresponsible enough to leave his little sister home alone when he was supposed to be watching her. Something was up, that was for sure.

Much to Michelle's dismay, Cara nodded.

"Oh, my God." She said in a hushed tone. "Cara, get your coat. I'm going to have to take you to Fullman Park with me."

Cara squealed with excitement. "Were going on an adventure!" she cried, skipping back into the house to grab her coat. Michelle was speechless. Just speechless. And appalled at Aaron for being cruel enough to leave a child alone. She shivered to think about what could have happened if she had not come. What if the house had caught on fire? What if Cara had hurt herself and hadn't been able to call for help? The more Michelle thought about it, the more enraged she was at Aaron.

Cara came back out. "Is Aaron going to get yelled at?" she asked, with a mocking grin.

Michelle gave a small smile. Cara was so adorable. "Oh, I believe so." She said, with perfect truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle stared across the green field at Aaron, in complete shock yet again. He was standing with Tiger and Buddy. Buddy was the biggest drug dealer for all the sophomores in her high school. And Tiger was his girlfriend, who was just as much of a druggie as he was. What on earth was Aaron doing with these two dangerous people?

Michelle's first natural instinct was to make sure Cara didn't see Aaron with a bag of weed in his hand. As disgusted as she was with Aaron, she couldn't run up and yell at him with Cara right there, no matter how much she wanted to. She sighed. She was just about to take Cara home and stay with her until her parents came home when Cara ran across the field. For one heart stopping moment, Michelle thought Cara was running towards Aaron. But she was racing towards a german shepard, one that Michelle recognized as one of the neighborhood dogs.

"He's so pretty!" squealed Cara, patting the dogs head. Michelle, relieved that Cara was occupied for the moment, walked across the field towards Aaron. She was just about to tell him off when Buddy started talking. She hid behind a tree, out of sight.

"I told you that it would be easier to take a hit without a pestering girlfriend following you around!" Buddy remarked. "I'm telling you, Aaron. This stuff is the best thing that will ever happen to you. That chick ain't worth the trouble."

"That stupid perky sister of yours may ruin things, though." Tiger added regretfully. "I can finish her off, if you want."

Michelle stared at them, gaping. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming in rage. How could Tiger talk so casually about _killing an innocent child_? These two were truly evil people. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

Much to Michelle's relief, Aaron said, "Nah, its cool. She won't get in the way too much. Not like that bitch, Michelle."

"Aaron Nathaniel Burlington." Michelle said firmly, revealing herself from outside the tree. "You are an ass. An absolute _ass_. You're getting into drugs, you left your little sister by herself and you left me with no warning. What's happening to you, Aaron?"

Aaron laughed casually. "Chill out, dude." He said rudely. "I know you're obsessed with me and all, but you don't have to follow me around. We broke up. Don't be pathetic. Get over it, sheesh."

"Why are you being like this, Aaron!" Michelle cried desperately. "Up until two days ago, you loved me and cared about me. You never would have done drugs, and you never would have left your sister alone, and you never would have talked to these two delinquents!"

Aaron gave her a jerk smile. "I've been smoking weed for a month now. You kept getting in the way, so I bagged you." And he went on laughing with Buddy and Tiger, who were intensely making out. Michelle lowered her ash brown little head, ready to turn away. She was not interested in watching Aaron do drugs or Buddy shove his tongue down Tiger's throat. As she began to walk away, a little girl came running toward them.

Cara.

Being the innocent little girl that she was, she had no idea what was going on. "What's that?" she asked curiously, pointing at the bag of weed in Buddy's grubby hand.

"Nothing." Growled Buddy obviously annoyed with her. "Get away, you annoying little pest."

"hey." Said Tiger. "Ask shorty if she wants anything. Maybe we can have a new customer. She could tell all her little friends about our stuff, and we'll be rich, Bud."

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Aaron. "My little sister can't know about stuff like this, and I'm pretty disappointed in Michelle's judgment for bringing her out here." All three of them shook their heads, as if they had moral values and were looking down upon Michelle.

Michelle was so digusted with the way Aaron was acting that she grabbed Cara's hand and took her home without another word. These animals were not going to respond to her objections in a respectful way.

As far as she was concerned, Aaron was out of her life.

That was for sure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: well, there you go. The reason why Aaron dumped poor Michelle. Isn't this horrendous? This is why we don't get involved with harmful substances. Aaron proved that getting into that kind of stuff can hurt you and the people you love.

I apologize for the cursing. It was used strictly as a literary device.

Next chapter returns to the Steve/Steph/DJ situation. Plus, as an added bonus, Danny will meet up with an old flame.

Happy holidays, everyone.

Review, review, review!


	5. The Biggest Shock Of All

A QUICK A/N: thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Fullman Park is a fictional place. And I made up Aarons full name last chapter (Aaron Nathaniel Burlington) because I didn't know it.

CHAPTER 5

"Hey, everybody!" called Uncle Jesse, opening the front door and dropping suitcases at his feet.

Stephanie, who was sitting on the white and blue checkered couch and writing _I LOVE STEVE_ on her denim jeans with a red pen, looked up skeptically. "I didn't know you were flying in." She said curiously.

"I just felt like coming." Uncle Jesse said nonchalantly. "I'm going to get some coffee. I haven't slept for days!" He hurried into the kitchen, not bothering to go upstairs and say hello to Danny or the other girls.

_That's odd_, Stephanie thought. Did they know he was coming? Was it just her imagination, or was something up?

But then again, why should it matter? She really did not have a care in the world. She smiled and hummed love ballads to herself. She finally had her knight in shining armor, her prince, her dream boyfriend. He was so cute! And the best part about it was, he was all hers. DJ wouldn't dare try to take him back, she couldn't! It was obvious that Steve belonged with Stephanie. Everyone knew that.

Danny Tanner walked into the kitchen to re-wax the floor. To his surprise, his brother in law Jesse Katsopolis was seated at the table, drinking coffee. Even though it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Hello!" Jesse called cheerily, not paying any attention to the utter confusion on Danny's face. "I just thought I'd stop by. I was in the neighborhood!"

Stop by? Was in the neighborhood? He lived in Nebraska. This whole situation was not making any sense.

Just then, the phone rang.

Danny answered it. "Hello, Tanner residence." He said formally.

"Danny? This is Becky." Jesse's wife Rebecca Donaldson said on the other line, sounding upset. "Have you heard anything?"

"Heard anything? About what?"

"Do you know where Jesse is? I woke up yesterday and he wasn't here!"

"He's in my kitchen!" Danny cried in disbelief. "I'm going to call you right back." He hung up the phone and turned to Jesse. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Jesse was silent for a moment. Then, suddenly, he said, "I have to go." He grabbed a cookie from the table, and rushed out the door, grabbing his suitcases on the way out. To Danny's surprise, he got in a car. He hadn't taken a plane, after all. Had he driven? From Nebraska?

Was there a problem?

Just then, DJ walked in, crying. "Oh, Steve!" she wailed. "Why, oh why!"

Danny shook his head and left. He had other things to worry about other than DJ's breakup. He had better call Jesse's cell phone and see what was up.

Stephanie waltzed into the kitchen at that very moment. "Hello, DJ!" she said merrily, purposely acting as if nothing was wrong. She hummed cheerily as she ate a cookie, a cheesy grin plastered on her face. "How are things going?"

DJ glared at Stephanie. She could hardly believe her sister could be so cruel and insensitive. "You're too young for him." She growled. "He doesn't want you; he's obviously using you for something."

"You keep thinking that!" Stephanie said with a laugh. "You're just jealous."

"STEPHANIE, PLEASE!" DJ cried desperately. "Think about somebody else other than yourself for once! How do you think _I_ feel about all this? Do you even _care_?"

"Not really, no." Stephanie said simply.

DJ shook her head in disgust. "You've really changed, Stephanie. I hope you're not like this from now on."

Stephanie was just about to give a snooty remark when Danny walked in, looking troubled. "I just got off the phone with your Uncle Jesse." He said in a hushed tone. "Girls, your uncle walked out on Aunt Becky."

DJ gave a small gasp. To think, only moments ago, she thought having a meaningless argument with her selfish little sister, and it had seemed like it actually mattered.

"Oh, god." She whispered. She thought of her beautiful Aunt Becky. She thought of her adorable ten year old twin cousins. She thought of their wedding, and how Uncle Jesse had almost missed it. She thought about all the fun she had babysitting for their kids when she was in high school.

And now it was all over.

So much was going on! She had lost Steve. Michelle had lost Aaron. Stephanie had turned into a cold-hearted, Steve-obsessed person. And now…Uncle Jesse walked out on Aunt Becky, with no warning.

Stephanie bit into another cookie. "Not every romance works out. Too bad! Not like Steve and I." she gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh, Stevie. I'm going to go call him."

DJ's jaw dropped. How could her sister talk so casually about this? She obviously didn't understand what a _big deal_ this was.

Everything was such a mess.

What were they all going to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: sorry that it's short. I just wanted to release this part of the story.

I promise that this is not just a random event. It will fit in. Keep reading, and you will understand.

Do you like this? Sorry if you don't approve of the whole Jesse/Becky event. But the story goes as the story…um…goes?

Review!


	6. A Reunion and Two Hot Babes

A QUICK A/N-don't worry. Jesse and Becky are NOT broken up. What happened? You'll see. He he he.

CHAPTER 6

"Don't worry." Danny Tanner said sympathetically to his former co-host, Becky. "We're going to sort this whole thing out."

"Oh, Danny." Sniffled Becky. "I'm just not me without him. Did I do something wrong? I love him…I really do…" she then buried her face into her arms. Danny put his arm around her as her shoulders moved up and down. The poor woman...

"I talked to Jesse last night on his phone again." Danny said, rubbing her back affectionately. "He agreed to stop by. He sounded pretty upset…I think he feels bad about leaving like that."

Becky looked up, a spark of happiness in her eyes. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully. Before Danny had a chance to respond, Jesse walked in the back door. He took his motorcycle helmet off nonchalantly and drummed his fingers on the counter, as if nothing was wrong.

Becky looked at Jesse curiously. "Jess?" she asked cautiously.

Jesse looked up at his wife, suddenly unable to speak. How could she ever love him again, after he betrayed her like that? He just wanted to be himself again. Living in the country with twin boys just wasn't the life he had wanted to live. He wanted to be wild, he wanted to be spontaneous, he wanted to hop on his motorcycle and ride through the city at 3 in the morning. So he tried to be like that again. To just leave, without telling anyone where he was going. And all he did was hurt the one person he loved most.

To his horror, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Becky…" he said, trying desperately not to cry. _How could he do this to her? _If she had done this to him, he would have fallen apart. He took a deep breath. "Becky…" he said again. "I-I love you. And I'm sorry. It's just, being in the country just got to me…I wanted to be the wild one again, ya know? I wanted to know that my life is still the same as it was before."

"Jesse." Danny said, dangerously on the verge of another lecture. "Things aren't the same. You've got responsibilities now. A wife, a family. You can't just leave like you did."

"Becky, if you don't ever forgive me, I will understand." Said Jesse, his shoulders sagging. He was just about to slump for the door when Becky walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Jess, you skydived on our wedding day! I already know you deal with stress in your own way. But please, don't ever do that to me again." She looked down. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Jesse pulled her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." He said. "I could never leave you. Never! Now, let's get back to Nebraska. The cows are waiting…" he gave a small laugh. "If I have to live in the wilderness to have you, that's what I'm going to do."

Danny quietly exited the room as the two had a passionate reunion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Steve looked over at Stephanie, who was busily framing a picture of the two of them. God, she was hot. But he wished she wasn't so obsessive. I mean, yeah, he knew she would be excited. But the way she wrote his name on everything freaked him out.

DJ walked by momentarily. She turned around the moment she saw him, obviously trying to have as much dignity as possible. As Steve watched her, he couldn't help but staring at her full lips, her more mature form, her hot ass. If you dangled a hot girl in front of his face, he couldn't help but be tempted to chase after her. But then he looked down at Stephanie. She was so shy, and so cute. And she never demanded anything, not the way DJ did. DJ always needed to know what was on his mind. Stephanie let him just think in peace.

Even though DJ was older and more his type, Stephanie was much sexier. She had bright blonde hair--and a pretty cute butt, he noticed. Kissing her was much more exciting then kissing DJ. DJ was a brain. Steph, 6 years younger, was less school obsessed and more appearance obsessed. Which he saw as a good thing. Stephanie was pretty damn hot for a 20 year old.

He linked arms with Stephanie. "Let's go to the drive in." he hinted, extremely eager to make out with her.

Stephanie gave him an adoring gaze. "I'd _love_ to." She said with a flirty smile.

That was another thing. Stephanie was perfectly ok with just making out all the time. DJ always wanted to look at museums and go to parties and do dull things like that. Stephanie liked kissing him and let him put his hands wherever he pleased. she was more intense then DJ, too.

Stephanie, as if reading his mind, pulled in for a kiss.

Oh, yes. Stephanie was definitely his girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A QUICK A/N: isn't Steve shallow? Only concentrating on looks and making out. Tsk tsk. He'll shape up, don't worry.

Sorry if you didn't like the whole Jesse/Becky thing. I just wanted to do something with those characters, and that's what I thought of. They are together and happy. No worries.

Is everybody getting the feel of the characters?

Review!


	7. Insensitive Steve

A QUICK A/N: sooo sorry for not updating in forever. But I'm here now, so who cares?

CHAPTER 7

"Steph!" grunted Steve. "What the hell is your problem?" She was moving around under his grasp, almost as if she wanted to get away.

Stephanie shoved Steve off of her and opened the door to the car. "Just GET OFF, you nasty pervert!" she screamed.

Steve raised his eyebrows at her. He just tried to go farther, what was the big deal? She was hot. He couldn't help himself. And what right did she have to stop him? Stupid kid.

Stephanie let out a little sob.

"Why are you acting like a little kid?" said Steve, annoyed. "You're just like DJ. You won't let me do anything. Do my feelings matter to you? GOD DAMNIT!" he threw his fist into the car door. "I come to the drive in, hoping that somebody will finally give me what I want, only to find that-"

"Look!" cried Stephanie. "I can't handle this, okay?" She looked out the car door window helplessly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She thought of all the nasty things she had said to DJ lately. She thought of how she had ignored her little sisters' heartbreak. All this time, she had been hurting the ones who cared for her most. Steve didn't love her. He was just…_using_ her.

Michelle was heartbroken. So was DJ. And now…

So was Stephanie.

She looked over at Steve, who was scowling. "I love you, Steve." She whispered weakly.

"Oh, shut up." He grunted. "If you loved me, you'd give me what I want."

Stephanie stared at him, her face going white. "This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" she said quietly. "You were using me."

"Look." Steve said, his temper rising. "I don't have time for this Mickey Mouse child shit. I never should have left DJ for some little girl."

Stephanie buried her face in her hands. "Just take me home!" she cried, between hiccupping sobs. "I want to go home."

"I ought to make you walk." Steve snapped. "But since I'm trying to get DJ back, that might not be a smart move."

"DJ thinks you're a filthy pig!" hollered Stephanie. "And you _are_."

"Shut the hell up and let me drive!" He sped off into the night.

………………………………………………

DJ sat on the couch, and watched her sister storm into the room, throwing her jacket and running up the stairs. Even though Stephanie hadn't been all that nice lately, DJ still cared. And from the looks of it, her horrendously rude ex-boyfriend had broken her baby sister's heart.

"Steph." Called DJ gently. "Come here."

Stephanie timidly walked back down the stairs.

"Now, what happened?" asked DJ.

"Steve just…tried to…" she shook her head sadly.

"Oh, my god." DJ muttered under her breath. "Stephanie, I had a bad feeling about this from the start. I should've said something, but I never thought Steve would be so insensitive."

"He wants you back." Stephanie said simply.

DJ was silent for a moment. He wanted her back? Oh, really? Interesting. Was that good? Should she get back with him?

No, never. He hurt Stephanie. She _couldn't _get back with him, not now.

Maybe it was best to forget him all together.

"Well, I can't take him back." DJ said, reassuring Stephanie, as well as convincing herself she was doing the right thing. "I still love him, but he's changed. He took advantage of you, and he dumped me without warning. Maybe its time to give up this high school relationship."

Both girls look down at their hands silently. What was the right thing to do?

Just then, Michelle ran down the stairs. "Oh, my god!" she screamed. "Somebody get me the phone! I have to…oh, I don't know! AGH!!!"

"Michelle, Michelle, calm down!" DJ said, suddenly alarmed. "What's happening?"

Michelle took a deep, shaky breath. "It's Aaron." She said quietly. "He…he…"

"He _what_?" Stephanie said, feeling impatient.

"He, Tiger and Buddy got in a car with Buddy's cousin. They were all high and…there was a serious accident. Aarons dead."

Silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: sorry to leave you in that kind of suspense. I know this is a terrible cliffhanger, but I promise I'll explain it all soon.

Reviews appreciated.

HAPPY 2005!


	8. The Saddest Goodbye

**A QUICK A/N: I am soooo sorry that it's been so long! I'm back though yay!**

CHAPTER 8

"Aaron was my best friend." Cara said timidly, her voice quivering. "Drugs are bad. I don't know why my big brother did that. He used to bake me cookies and help me draw pictures for art class." The six year old hiccupped a sob. "I just can't believe he's never coming home."

Michelle Tanner reached for another tissue.

"Poor dear." She heard an elderly woman murmur to the woman beside her as Cara, crying softly, took her seat in the front of the church. "She's a little girl, she couldn't understand."

Michelle closed her eyes, trying to regain composure. She wasn't thinking of the Aaron that smoked weed or dumped her mercilessly or left his little sister alone. She was thinking of the Aaron that took her on long walks in the park on those summer nights. She was thinking of the Aaron she once knew, who she kissed when the snow was falling.

He was too good of a kid for this to happen.

"Are you okay, honey?" her father Danny asked as he watched tears stream down his daughter's face.

Michelle gave a little nod. "I'm…fine." She said bitterly, biting her lip at the irony of her statement. She hadn't been fine since Aaron had gotten himself into this mess.

DJ Tanner tried hard to concentrate on the minister's words, but instead found herself thinking of Steve. What if Steve had gotten into an accident? Would she care? Michelle cared about Aaron, even though he broke her heart. Would it be a good idea to call Steve?

_No_, she thought firmly. _He hurt Stephanie; I can never forgive him for that._

Well, it couldn't hurt to call him just once, could it?

DJ pulled out her cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe this." Michelle said to Stephanie after the service. "It all happened so fast! One minute, he's happy and he's okay. The next…" she could not bear to finish her sentence. "It's all Buddy's fault!" she sputtered angrily. "He got Aaron into drugs and he was driving the night that they crashed! It's not fair that Buddy and Tiger lived! Aaron died because of some stupid idea! I….I…I loved him!" Michelle collapsed into sobs on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Michelle." Stephanie said soothingly. "It wasn't Buddy's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." She held her quietly for a minute, feeling deeply saddened by listening to her little sister's sobs. Fifteen was too young to go through so much pain.

Stephanie looked over and saw DJ on her cell phone. _How rude_, she thought, annoyed. DJ and Stephanie were no longer in their Steve rival, but even though it was Stephanie who had been acting like a jerk, DJ was not doing to well for herself now.

"Steve, do you want to do something tonight?" Stephanie heard her sister say into the phone.

Stephanie could not believe her ears! The only thing that was stopping her from marching over there and screaming at DJ for being so insensitive was the young girl crying on her shoulders.

DJ may be trying to get with the man that almost—_raped_ her, but Michelle needed Stephanie more then Stephanie needed to tell off DJ.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" DJ heard herself asking into the phone. She looked over at Stephanie, who, obviously overhearing the conversation, was shooting her murderous glances.

"I'd_ love_ to." Steve said compassionately, to DJ's surprise.

DJ glared at Stephanie. She was old enough to make her own decisions! Just because Stephanie wasn't able to handle it…

"Great." DJ said firmly. "I'll see you tonight, then!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry that its short but its late and I have school tomorrow. I will update this weekend I promise.

Do you like it?


	9. The First Time

CHAPTER 9

**Warning: mild sexual content**

"So, anyway, the whole thing with Stephanie was a big misunderstanding." Steve told DJ as they drove along the road. "She came on to me…and I didn't know how to let her down gently without hurting her. You understand, don't you?"

DJ nodded solemnly. "Stephanie has a tendency to try and make things more dramatic then they actually are. I'm really sorry that she did this."

_Yes_, Steve thought to himself. _You believed me. Things are going just as I planned. I'm going to get what I want. Finally._

"I love you, DJ." Steve said falsely. DJ grinned widely and leaned in for a quick kiss, which turned into a really heated one.

Steve had to pull over to maintain control.

After about 15 minutes of making out, Steve made the daring move of unbuttoning DJ's blouse. "Do you want to…" he asked timidly.

"Yeah." She said to his utter disbelief. "Yeah, I want to."

"Well, then." He said, tossing the unbuttoned blouse to the side and fiddling with her bra. "Just relax..."

"Wait." DJ said as she slowly slid her jeans off. "Can we go back to your place? I don't want my first time to be in…"

Steve laughed. "A car on the side of the road? Let's go back to my apartment."

----------------------------------------------------------

"I'll bet she's with Steve!" cried Stephanie, outraged. "That's why she's been out so late!"

Stephanie's best friend Gia rolled her eyes. "Why should you care what they're doing? They're 25; they can take care of themselves. They're old enough to…you know." She laughed.

"DJ wouldn't do that." Stephanie said firmly. "They aren't doing anything. I just know it."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Stephanie said.

"Hey, it's DJ." She heard her sister call into the phone. "Tell Dad I'm spending the night at Steve's."

"Oh, no. Please don't do this! Dad won't let you."

"Steph, were not little girls anymore. Were in our twenties, he can't tell us what to do. I just want him to know where I am so he won't worry." She hung up the phone before Stephanie could respond.

She almost wished that they were kids in high school again so her Dad could order DJ to come home. Maybe it was time to leave…

"Gia." Stephanie said thoughtfully. "How much room do you have in your apartment?"  
Gia grinned widely. "I've been waiting for this day since junior high. Get your stuff. You're moving in with me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So." Steve said, lying in his bed next to his beautiful naked girlfriend. He had just had the most wonderful experience in his life.

"I love you!" she said, giggling.

Steve frowned, annoyed. He wasn't up for all this romance stuff. He just wanted the fun. Not all the bulk that came with it.

"Again?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

They pulled the covers over their heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**:I know this chapter is short. And I know he's scum. **And** I know you want to here about Michelle. Next chapter explains more.

I miss having lots of reviews…if you read this story could you please tell me what you thought? Thanks.


End file.
